Happy Halloween
by jasigirl
Summary: Castle Halloween Bash 2015 Entry What happened when Captain Beckett came home to her husband after Rita told her she shot the person Kate was investigating.


This is my fic for the Castle Halloween Bash 2015.

I don't own Castle.

It was dark. There were no street lanterns in front of the warehouse so the only source of light was the full moon. She heard a dog bark but it was faint so it had to be far away. Kate thought it was kind of scary to have a full moon on Halloween and that Castle would tell her some horror stories about it if they were together at the moment. The sound of footsteps let her came back to reality. She knew it had to be Rita but it was too dark to see her.

"Today I found him and I was able to stop him before he could stop him. You can go home."

"It is over. It's finally over. I can go home." Kate murmured more to herself than to the shadow in the dark.

"Yes you can."

"Thank you." Kate was grateful for it.

"I just have done my job." Rita told her. The footsteps became quieter and quieter before it was still again. Turning on her flashlight Kate went back to her car to finally go home.

She was really nervous when she stood in front of their (or was it his now?) door. She didn't know if she should let herself in. Even though she still thought of it as their place, did he? Sure she still had a key but she didn't live there anymore. She decided to let herself in. After all he hadn't asked her to give it back.

It was dark and quiet but she could feel his presence. She turned on the light and looked around. The living area was decorated for his Halloween party. There were a dancing area and a buffet but no trace of him. Nobody was there. Neither Rick nor Martha or Alexis.

"Maybe Rick is in the office." she thought.

She opened the door and looked into his dark office. His chair was facing the wall but she could see his head. It looked like he was sleeping in his chair like he used to do it sometimes on writing nights when she still lived at home. She switched on the lights in here, too. In an attempt to wake him she turned his chair in her direction. Then she saw it. Blood. Much blood. It was all over his chest, some of it dripped on the floor forming a puddle.

He was killed and she failed him. She left him so he wouldn't get harmed and then he did. He died alone just like her mother did. That was the second death in her family she couldn't prevent. Tears were running down her cheeks as she told his death body what happened.

"I'm sorry I failed you. I left, so you would be safe. But I failed you. It's my fault that you are dead now. I'm so sorry. I just wish that I never had investigated this case or that I died when I had been shot because then you still would be alive. I am here because I wanted to come home. I love you rick and I am so sorry I failed you and our marriage."

She cried. She cried because in this moment she thought she had lost the most important thing in her world. Castle. Her husband.

"You're sorry?" She heard his voice asking

"You're alive." she stated. "Don't…," Kate's voice failed." Don't move. I'll call an ambulance."

"No Kate. I'm okay. See?" He stood up and opened the buttons on his shirt so she could see that there were no bullet wounds.

"But the blood?" Her voce failed again.

"It's all fake. I just wanted to scare Alexis before the party will start. She should be home any minute and she hasn't seen my costume, yet. I heard the door and I first thought you were her. Then I decided I also could scare you as vengeance for my birthday scare a few years ago. By the way I'm glad you're alive."

He hugged her because he didn't knew if it was appropriate to kiss her but after she stepped back from his embrace she kissed him. It was magical. So were the words she whispered in his ear after they had to break the kiss for air.

"I need a costume."

To him it meant the world that she wanted to dress up for Halloween. Last year when they hosted a party together she didn't even wear a real costume. She had just worn her uniform but to him that was not a costume. However this year she couldn't wear it because of his so called "a costume only one time" rule. He knew it and he knew that she knew it, too.

"I don't think we have time to buy you one but I do have some more of that stuff."

She laughed.

"When you hugged me you ruined my outfit so some more fake blood won't hurt."

He joined her laughter.

Once they finished her Halloween costume they heard steps from the hallway.

"Lay down and don't move until I give you a sign to scream happy Halloween." whispered Rick.

His wife did as she was told.

A kay rustled in the lock. Moments later Alexis entered the apartment and couldn't believe what she saw. Her father and his wife were lying on the dancing floor. There was so much blood. Nobody could survive that she assumed. But why was Kate there in the first place? She and her father were separated.

"Dad? Kate?" she asked very faint.

"Happy Halloween!" they screamed together.

Relieved that both of them were still alive she wished them a Happy Halloween before she went to her room to change into her costume.

"Do you think she is okay with me being here again?" she asked him softly while trying to hide her tears

"She will be. Have I ever told you what happened the last time there was a full moon on Halloween?" her sweet, sweet husband asked her just to see her laugh one more time.

English is not my first language so please be kind.


End file.
